The Truth About Caring
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Harvey always says how much he doesn't care about anyone but himself. But we all know that's a lie. We just never knew how much. Until now. Mike & Harvey friendship. Harvey/Donna relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here it is. Another story for my new favourite show. I was reading some stories and one was about how Donna would take a bullet for Harvey. And that got me thinking. What about Harvey? Everyone always says how he is uncaring, but what if he cared too much. This is a friendship between Mike and Harvey and a romance between Harvey and Donna. I work in the medical field so everything that happens is medically accurate. Everything else, well, might not be. Don't know if I'm going to sorta connect this story with my other one **_**What Lies Beneath**_** (unabashed pimping) and my ideas of how Harvey lived in the past. We'll see how it comes and what you want. Again this is whump!Harvey, I just love it. ^_^ Onto it then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1 – All At Once

Mike didn't know how this had happened. One minute they were talking with their client (well Harvey was placating their client) and the next said client – a Richard Winfield – was waving a gun around in Harvey's office. Mike immediately knew the type of gun – Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum double-action revolver – but after that his brain went into panic mode. He first felt his heart literally stutter in fear and then ricochet into a speed he never thought was possible. He then felt his breath go shallow and speed up and his palm got clammy. He could actually feel his face lose all color. He wanted to pass out from fear. Sure he grew up in New York, but about the most exciting (read: terrifying) thing that happened to him was when he was almost busted for those drugs. This, though, was a new level of fear.

Mike let his eyes dart away for just a millisecond to look at the other occupants in the room. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized that Donna was in the room with them. He had completely forgotten that she was there (which said something since he did have eidetic memory). However, what surprised him was how Harvey looked.

He didn't even looked fazed by having a gun pointed directly at his face. The man even looked smug, like he knew something that their client didn't. Which made Mike snap his eyes back to said client, who was yelling something about his case. "You told me that she wouldn't get _anything_! Damn it. She took my kid away from me. Do you really think a give a rat's ass about all my money if I don't have my son. He's my son and that woman is going to ruin him just like she ruined our other one. It's too late for my oldest, but I want custody of my youngest son. You promised me that! You said I would get _everything_! You will fix this now or I swear I won't think twice about putting a bullet in your skull and these other two as well." Richard swung his gun to point first at Donna, the Mike, but then it landed back on Harvey. Richard's eyes darted to look at Mike and Donna back and forth as he said, "You two helped him screw me, so I'll make you all pay. You _will_ pay for this."

Mike took this all in with bated breath. Then he watched as Harvey actually took a step closer to Richard. His eyes widened and he whispered, "Harvey, what…"

But Harvey waved him to be quiet as he took another step toward Richard and began to talk. "Now Mr. Winfield, let's not get unimportant people involved. I'm the one that was dealing with your case, _I _was the one to promise you all those things. Let these two leave and I'm sure we can work something out to help you gain full-custody of your son. Trust me, threatening those two is pointless, their nothing to this firm." Mike's eyes widened at that, immediately feeling hurt by Harvey's words. He had thought that he had been proving himself finally, gaining something in his mentor's eyes. But apparently he was wrong. Mike knew that Harvey didn't care about anyone but this was going too far. He never thought he'd ever hear Harvey say that Donna was nothing. But apparently he never really knew the man.

Mike was about to say something when he saw Donna doing something out of the corner of his eye. She had Harvey's phone and she was texting someone. He shot a look back at Harvey and it finally dawned on him what Harvey was doing. Harvey was trying to get Richard to only focus on him so that they could get help. Why didn't he think of that sooner! (If Mike was really thinking, he would see that what Harvey was actually doing was trying to get both Donna and Mike out of there. Out of danger, like he cared about them). Donna looked up quickly and shot Mike a look to start walking slowly towards her.

Apparently while Mike was panicking at the first sight of a gun, Harvey and Donna made a plan (silently of course, just like they always do) to get out of there. But Mike moved a little too fast and Richard took notice and yelled, "Nobody moves until I say so and that won't happen until I have custody of my son, damn it!"

Harvey spread his arm out, trying to make himself as big as possible as he said, "And we understand that. But like I said before this is between you and me. Why don't you put that gun down and we'll draw something up to get you custody of your son."

Richard's eyes darted around a bit as Harvey watched him. He knew in his gut that this was only going to turn out one way, but he'd be damned if he didn't trying to save Donna and Mike.

Harvey had seen his fare share of guns in his lifetime and the damage that could be done. He also knew when a gunman was about to give-up or shoot. And Richard was about to pull that trigger. Harvey smirked slightly and shook his head, "Wrong choice Richard."

Richard's eyes widened slightly, but nothing further went beyond that before Harvey landed a solid fist to his face. Richard stumbled back just slightly (it helped that the man was 5'11" and had his own decent amount of muscle mass on his body) before he straightened and aimed the gun for Harvey's heart. Just as he pulled the trigger Harvey landed another punch, making his aim be off.

Mike ducked down as Donna screamed slightly as the heard the gunshot. They didn't know what was hit, but seeing as Harvey was still standing, Mike assumed it was him (thank goodness). He watched in awe as Harvey grabbed the gun, yanked it out of Richard's hands, and hit him in the head with the butt of the gun – knocking the man out.

People were all rushing over to Harvey's office since the shot had been fired, Jessica Pearson already having called the police after receiving the text from Donna about the gunman, but Mike and Donna weren't focused on that. What they were focused on was Harvey as he finally turned around from overtaking their client. Mike started to smile at his mentor (read: new hero), but then he heard Donna's intake of breath and what sounded like a strangled sob as she said, "Harvey!"

And that's when Mike noticed the growing red spot on Harvey's shirt. Mike heard himself yell out as Donna rushed over to Harvey, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Harvey looked down at what they were looking at to see what the big deal was. His eyes widened ever so slightly (something Donna only noticed) as he took in his gunshot wound. And then the pain exploded in his abdomen. With one hand immediately going to put pressure on the site, his other blindly went out to grab onto something to stop his impending fall. The last truly coherent thought he had before doubling over in pain was, _Damn, I forgot how much these things hurt._

-TBC

**A/N2: How'd I do? Do you like? Should I continue on and see exactly what will happen? Let me know and that'll let my muse find out what it should write next. Until next time my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this has taken to get out to you guys. Over two months is not acceptable. I have my reasons but I'm sure you don't want to hear about them. So let's pretend that I wasn't gone that long and get to the next chapter.**

**Also, I am connecting this story with **_**What Lies Beneath **_**as well as **_**Truths of the Past**_**. This placed before **_**TotP**_** but AFTER **_**WLB**_**. You don't have to read them to understand what's going on, but to understand some of the unexplained things, you might **_**want**_** to read them.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nada.**

Chapter 2 – Consuming Flames

Harvey really didn't know how to describe it. He had been shot a few time while working as a teenager in the mechanic shop when they were robbed, but those were always just grazing wounds. Nothing like this. This pain was all consuming. It felt like his insides were on fire and they were slowly and painfully try to make their debut into the world through his gunshot wound. He knew that abdomen wounds were the most deadly kind. The likelihood of him bleeding out was high. It was either that or him going into some type of shock. But those were the least of his concerns at the moment. His first one was the person leaning over his left side.

Donna had fortunately been the one to catch Harvey before he completely fell to the ground. Now she had gently laid him down on the ground, already putting more pressure on his wound. However, as she felt the wet, stickiness of his blood make its way past her fingers she experienced an overwhelming wave a nausea hit her. She wasn't going to let this man die on her now. Not when he had so much to live for.

And damn the man for caring so much as he asked her softly, "Are you okay?" That was Donna's breaking point.

She let one tear fall as she said in a shaky whisper, "I'm fine, Harvey. We need to focus on you, okay? The ambulance will be here soon. Just stay with me. You got to stay with _us._ Okay, Harvey?" Donna then placed one hand on her lower abdomen to show him exactly what she was talking about. Thankfully her back was facing the glass walls, so no one _but_ Harvey saw what she did.

Harvey followed her movement, his eyes widening ever so slightly in understanding. He was about to say something, but Mike appeared on his right side with his jacket in a ball, putting even more pressure on the gunshot. He heard Harvey gasp in pain as he pushed down on the gunshot wound – which was on the right side. Mike's eyes widened as he remembered a fact he read a long time ago. _Any penetrating wound to the liver can be fatal if not treated within fifteen minutes of injury._ Mike looked up at Donna with wide eyes, before shooting a look outside Harvey's office.

Louis was trying to keep everyone out of the way while Jessica was talking (read: yelling) into her phone. He knew that she was most likely talking to the dispatcher, telling them that they needed to get an ambulance to them two minutes ago. Thank goodness for Jessica. Mike refocused back on the problem at hand. Mike checked his watch and saw that exactly three minutes had passed since Harvey had been shot. He couldn't believe it had been just three minutes, it seemed like centuries had passed. It was then that Mike finally looked up at his mentor's face to see him looking at Donna with something akin to wonderment.

Harvey, for his part, was fighting many things at once. The pain that was aggravated and worsened by Mike's constant pressure, was annoying to say the least. He would even venture and said it was excruciating. However, that was second on his list at that moment. Because his Donna just told him, very subtly but he knew what she meant, that they were going to be having a baby. A baby! He couldn't believe it.

He wanted to kiss her (and do some other things to her). But he couldn't really do that in his predicament. But he did ask her silently through his eyes, _Really?_ And Donna smiled softly, tears welling in her eyes as she nodded and answered back, _Yes, so you better not die on me Harvey Specter. Because I'll bring you back to life, to kill you myself, if you do. _Harvey was starting to smile a little at that, before it turned into a groan of pain as the pup put even more pressure on it. He finally spoke the words he had on a continuous loop in his head. "Damn, I forgot how much these hurt."

He let his eyes slide shut as shock started to settle in a little. He was shot (and from his knowledge, in or near the liver, which was bad), bleeding out, going into shock, and he was going to be a father. Could it get any worse?

Unfortunately, it could and it did. In the whole commotion of Harvey being shot, everyone basically forgot about Richard. Harvey didn't know why security was taking so long to get to them, but after this was all over he was going to make sure every last one of them on this shift was fired.

Since Mike and Donna were so focused on Harvey they didn't notice the slight movement on the floor. However, Harvey opened his eyes just as he saw Richard's hand snake back around the gun and aim toward them from the floor. The next moments all seemed like little snap shots.

Harvey pushed Mike back out of the way with all his strength before find even more strength somehow and pushed himself off the floor, wrapping one arm around Donna before pushing her down on the ground – basically covering her with his body.

Donna and Mike didn't know what had possessed Harvey to do this. Mike looking at his boss confused and shocked, while Donna gasped in surprise. Then they heard three more gunshots ring out in the air.

Mike looked at Richard alarmed. However, after the deafening sound of the empty caliber clicking, Mike finally focused on the man that saved his life once again as security finally rushed in. He saw that Harvey was on top of Donna, but he couldn't tell much else.

Donna for her part, had frozen in fear as the final three shots rang. She did feel safe under Harvey, but that didn't even compare to the anxiety she felt from just the idea of him getting hurt even more so. Donna heard his shallow breathing as he hovered over her. She then noticed his grimace of pain and finally notice the blossoming red spot on his shirt near his shoulder. She whispered breathlessly, "Harvey."

The last thing he said before he passed out was barely a whisper. He looked at his wife to make sure she was okay before he said in between gasps, "Can't. Breathe." And then he became dead weight on top of her.

-TBC

**A/N2: I know. You hate me. But it's late and I'm tired and I'm going on vacation this Saturday, so I wanted to get something out before I did that. I also have three other chapters to write tonight/morning. I hope I can do all of that. If not, then know that I'll mentally be working on these stories on vacation. Tell me what you want to see. Reviews help the muse.**


End file.
